<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>No Nap Time! by Tigerlily_Wildflower</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24309520">No Nap Time!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tigerlily_Wildflower/pseuds/Tigerlily_Wildflower'>Tigerlily_Wildflower</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Childish Chaos [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Life Is Strange</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adorable Shenanigans, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Rachel is Alive, Chloe gets cranky, Gen, Headcanon, Hilarity Ensues, Max is a smol bean, Protect the babies, Rachel is the Mom Friend</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:27:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>725</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24309520</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tigerlily_Wildflower/pseuds/Tigerlily_Wildflower</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Rachel attempts to get the girls to take a nap. They certainly won’t make it easy, and Chloe won’t go down without a fight.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Amberpricefield - Relationship, Rachel Amber/Maxine "Max" Caulfield/Chloe Price</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Childish Chaos [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1687984</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>No Nap Time!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>As a reminder: William is the name of the giant teddy bear</p><p>Constructive criticism is always welcome!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The girls’ movie comes to an end and as the credits began to roll, I hear a small yawn. I check the clock and it read 2:05 p.m. Max picks up the remote and starts to browse for another movie, but I quickly stop her by turning off the TV. She glares at me then starts to reach for the remote but decides against it.</p><p>“Girls, you do know what time it is, right?” I ask as they both check the clock. “It’s nap time!” I state in a singsong tone before bracing myself for the inevitable. </p><p><br/>“No wanna nap!” Chloe protests angrily as Max gets up and quickly scurries down the hall to find a hiding spot. I’d deal with Max later, my priority at that moment was Chloe. I turned to face her as she crosses her arms with a pout. </p><p> </p><p>“Chloe, I know you don’t want a nap, but you need one! Otherwise you’ll be cranky for the rest of the day, and that wouldn’t be fun for anyone involved,” I explain but she shakes her head.</p><p><br/>“No, it not nap time!” She asserts as she stares me down, arms still crossed. She was trying to cute her way out of a nap, but she knows as well as I do that it wouldn’t work; yet it never discourages her from trying. I stand up before attempting to pick her up. But, like always, she turns into the “liquid toddler” state. Basically, she turns into a living ragdoll whenever she doesn’t want to do something. She (thankfully) only does it at home. I try to pull her up into a standing position but only succeed in pulling her off the couch and she lands on the floor with a thump. I let go then look down at her.</p><p>“I’ll give you to the count of three. If you’re not off the floor by then, I will bring you to the nursery myself,” I warn but she just looks up at me with a puzzled expression.</p><p> </p><p>“One…” No movement. She simply sits there and blinks at me.</p><p> </p><p>“Two…” Still nothing. I had a feeling she’s going to pick the hard way.</p><p><br/>“Three,” I say as I grab her wrist and proceed to drag a now kicking and crying Chloe to the nursery. It doesn’t always end this way, sometimes she’ll cooperate with me. But today is one of the stubborn days. Once we reach the nursery, I pick her up. I don’t have any problems carrying her over to the bed since she’d used most of her remaining energy to fight me. I set her down with a sigh and as I start to walk away, she grabs my wrist. I turn to face her, but she avoids my gaze.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry for fighting you,” she mumbles. </p><p><br/><br/>“It’s okay Chlo,” I soothe and give her hand a reassuring squeeze. “I need to go find Max now, okay?”</p><p> </p><p>“Mkay,” she replies as she let go of my hand with a yawn. I check behind William, just to make sure Max didn’t choose to hide behind it. No luck, which I suspected as much. I walk out of the nursery and into my room. Sure enough, I see a lump underneath the quilt on my bed. I pull it back to find a startled Max laying beneath.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t wanna nap,” she mumbles sleepily as she sat up.</p><p> </p><p>“I know, but you need one, Max. Otherwise you’ll be cranky, and that wouldn’t be fun, right?” I reasoned with her.</p><p> </p><p>“No, it wouldn’t be fun…” she answers before reaching for me. I pick her up with a smile and carry her to the nursery to join Chloe. She always accepts her fate after a little reasoning. It makes sense that she would since she’s the quieter of the two. I set her down next to her friend and lay a fluffy blanket over them. Seconds later, I hear the soft snores of Chloe and I chuckle to myself.</p><p><br/>“Sweet dreams,” I whisper before leaving the room. <br/><br/></p><p><em>Mission accomplished! </em>I thought as I walk back into the living room and sit on the couch. I have two whole hours to myself, and I won’t let them go to waste. I turn on the TV and resume my movie. This time, there’d be absolutely <em>no</em> interruptions.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey guys! Sorry it took so long to post another installment! I have so many fun ideas but my writer’s block constantly gets in the way. Mine is a case of “How the **** do I start this?!” </p><p>I’m taking quarantine one day at a time, and I can offer a small bit of advice: take care of yourself, take breaks when working, and have a routine.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>